The Truth Revealed
by Faith E. Cassidine
Summary: Rebecca Shaw left Port Charles ten years ago. She returns with a huge secret to reveal. One that no one will ever guess. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Truth Revealed

A/N: Hey Faith is here with another GH story. I've always been a big fan of ZEM (as if you didn't know), so I was over the moon hearing that Chad Brannon would be returning as Zander for one episode on December 22, 2009. I was deeply upset with the lack of consideration he was given. A few weeks earlier I had come up with this idea, but decided to wait until after the episode to write it up.

Okay number 1: I do not own anything

Number 2: This story is more or less AU

Number 3: Told in 'Rebecca's' POV (clue here)

Number 4: Please review

Chapter 1

I sat uncomfortably in my seat. Why was I doing this now? I should have done this years ago. There were two separate times in the past ten years I should have returned to Port Charles, but instead I stay in France. I think I stayed for my child. That's right; I have a child, a daughter. I named her Nicole Laura Lewis. She was named for her father and grandmother, yet I tell her that her 'father' and I just like the name. Her 'father' is my husband Aaron Lewis. Since I never had Nicole's real father give up his parental rights (considering he doesn't know she exists) Aaron can't adopt her, although I know he wants to.

"Scared, Becky?" Aaron asks.

"Not really." I replied, "Okay a little, I mean I wasn't exactly being begged to stay."

Aaron smiled, that smiled that always makes me melt, "Do you feel guilty?"

I lowered my eyes, "Do I ever not? Will everyone ever forgive me for the way I treated them?"

"You weren't exactly yourself." Aaron explained, "If you tell them exactly what and how everything happened I'm sure they'll understand."

"How are they going to understand when I hardly understand everything myself?" I wondered.

Why was I returning now? Simple Nikolas Cassidine and Elizabeth Webber are getting married. I wasn't invited to the wedding or anything, but I felt the need to return home. I should have returned before this. Edward Quartermaine after suffering multiple heart attacks had a stroke about three years ago and never fully recovered. Lucky Spencer got addicted to pills and alcohol, and one night two years ago with his little sister in the car, drove into a tree. His sister Lulu was fine, a little banged up, but Lucky hit his head and to this day remains in a coma. Some other little things happened, Jason Morgan and Sam Macall after several breakups finally got married about eight years ago, yet got divorced two years later. They have since dated other people. Sam was dating Lucky before his accident, and according to what Aaron found on the internet, she is still devoted to him, and actual began studying to be a nurse so she could remain by his side. Ethan Lovett-Spencer dated several different women before dating Kristina Davis, which drove her mother Alexis crazy. That didn't work out so he found some chick named April who worked at Jake's and they got married and left Port Charles.

"Maxie had a baby." Aaron's voice interrupted my thoughts. He was typing on his laptop, "Port Charles police commissioner Mac Scorpio's daughter Maxie Jones gave birth late last night to a girl Georgie Samantha Spinelli. The baby's father Damian Spinelli said 'We named our daughter after Maxie's sister who is no longer with us and our best friend.'"

I sighed, "Babies just keep coming. Liz and Nik had a baby too, remember?"

Not to long after I had Nicole, I found out Nikolas and Elizabeth had a little girl of their own. They named her Emily Angel Cassidine. I know exactly why.

"You're still not happy about that are you?" Aaron asked me.

I pouted, "You know why…it all has to do with what happened twelve years ago."

Aaron leaned back in his chair, "She's insane. We all know that." He grinned at me, "At least something good came out of it. It led you and me back together."

I smiled as I looked over at my little Nicole, who had fallen asleep almost as soon as we took off. "Yes, it led me back to you."

NRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRN

I stood quietly on the docks of Port Charles. How many times had I stood in this same spot in my lifetime? I was a little nervous. This is a spot between many places in Port Charles, anyone I once knew could walk right by and notice me.

Although Aaron told me I was stupid for doing this I tried to change my appearance when I came back in an effort to hide myself. My hair which was long and brown is now short and blond. Aaron tells me that changing my hair colour and style is not going to hide me, just make me seem like I got attacked by Tyra Banks for 'America's Next Top Model.'

I moved over and sat on one of the benches and turned my face to the sky. "_Hey, Sis, have I done the right thing? I wish I knew you better. Don't worry, I promise I'm going to make everything right again. They won't hate you anymore._"

That's right. I had a sister; a twin sister who I never knew existed really until after her death. I'm glad frequently that we were identical, so at least I knew what she looked like. Just like me. Long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes (So Aaron tells me,) fair skin, and a bright smile. I often wonder what she was really like as a child.

I stood up and nearly slammed into a young girl with brown hair, "Hey, watch it." She said, "You could hurt someone."

"Sorry." I muttered. She looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite place a name to a face.

"You new here?" she asked.

"Sorta. I was here before, but I've been gone for awhile." I answered.

"I bet you know my cousin, Nikolas than. You here because of the wedding?" she asked.

I glanced up at her. It must have been Molly Lansing, Kristina Davis's half-sister. "In a way."

"You look rather familiar." Molly told me.

I figured that Nikolas still kept a picture on his mantle. "You probably knew my sister." I noticed the boat I had been waiting for had pulled up to the dock. "Maybe I'll you around."

As I got on the boat, Molly cried, "Wait, who was your sister?"

I didn't answer. I just couldn't. One problem if I said either name she would call Nikolas and tell him I was coming. I'm absolutely sure he doesn't want to see me. Then again, he might want to see me, just I'm not the me he remembers.

NRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRN

Wyndermere looks the same way it always had. As I opened the door, I noticed a few different things. I guess Elizabeth had some decorating done, for her.

As I stood there I wanted to hate Elizabeth, I really did, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

Before I walked into the main room, I pulled out a picture of my twin that I always keep with me. I never leave the house without it. I kissed the photo, "Don't worry sis, I'll make everything right again."

I walked right into the main room, where I caught Nikolas staring off into space. "Nikolas?" I asked.

Nikolas turned to look my way. He narrowed his eyes. "Do I know you?"

Did I really look that different? "I should hope so. Nikolas it's me Emi…I mean it's me Rebecca. Rebecca Shaw."

Nikolas stared at me, "Are you insane? I could have sworn I almost heard you say your name was Emily."

I blushed, "Maybe because my name was Emily."

A/N: Y'all saw that coming right. I know. In the next chapter things will make more sense…promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N; Next chapter coming up faster for my Mom.

Nikolas glared at me after I said that. "Are you psycho? Emily is dead. I saw her body."

"You saw someone who looked like Emily. Were you sure it was her?" I responded. "Did you run any DNA or fingerprint tests?"

"Rebecca, why are you doing this?" Nikolas cried, "Are you trying to hurt me? Are you trying to get back at me for dumping you?"

Now I was getting a little cranky. "No, Nik. I'm getting back at you for sleeping with my best friend and now marrying her."

Nikolas was still glaring at me, "You are seriously psycho."

"No more than Psycho Granny." I retorted. "She did this. That's why she was so thrilled when she saw that I couldn't even remember her. It gave her so much fucking delight that her plan worked so well!" I was breathing hard. I hadn't expected to blurt that out just like that, but he was making this so difficult. I couldn't blame him.

Nikolas seemed to recover from his shock of what I had said rather quickly. He also seemed to calm down a bit. "Helena, you're blaming her for all this?"

"Is it really that hard to believe?" I asked.

Nikolas paused for a moment, "Not entirely. But Rebecca you lied from the second you arrived here. How do you expect me to believe this wild story?"

I had to think of a way to convince him I was really Emily. Memories of us ran through my mind as I tried to think of the right thing to say. "You never got me purple pixi-stix. That was always Zander."

That didn't work, "Say what?"

Okay next idea. "You were dressed as Jack Sparrow the first time we made love. I was still married to Zander at the time. I went to the party with Lucky so I wouldn't have to choose between the two of you. Zander was a civil war solider and Lucky was a War of Independence solider. I was a princess. Who else but Emily would know that?" I was now stressed.

Nikolas opened his mouth to say something when someone came into the room. I turned around. Although she was older I recognized her right away. "Liz."

Elizabeth looked at me like I was an alien. "Nikolas, what is THAT doing here?"

"I'm here to explain some things." I said, "By the way congratulations on your engagement."

I swear Elizabeth looked like she wanted to kill me. "I would thank you but I'll bet you don't mean a word of it."

"I love the fact that my two best friends are getting married." I retorted, "Do either of you remember that the other Musketeer is in the hospital in a coma?"

"How did you know that we called ourselves the Four Musketeers?" Nikolas asked.

"Did you listen to a damn word I said? I'm really Emily damnit." I cried.

"Rebecca?" I heard from behind me. I didn't have to turn around I knew Aaron's voice. "Nikolas Elizabeth, this is my husband Aaron." I glanced quickly behind me, "And my daughter Nicole Laura."

"Nicole Laura." Nikolas said, "No way."

Aaron smiled, "Way."

I was almost ready to kill everyone. "Okay, if everyone will sit down and shut up I will explain everything."

Elizabeth sat at one end of the couch. Aaron sat on the other end with a scared Nicole in his lap. Nikolas for some reason refused to sit. He leaned against the arm of the couch, once again glaring at me.

I took a deep breath. I knew the story; of course it happened to me. One problem this was the first time Nicole was going to hear anything and I just hoped she didn't hate me and Aaron afterward.

"Okay I'll start from the beginning. I was staying here in the days before the Black & White ball. Everyone knows that. Nikolas wasn't doing too well due to the tumor. Although at that time he didn't know anything about it. I was in this very room, rather bored while he was at the stables. Helena came up behind me. She dragged me into the secret passage, where I saw someone who looked just like me. I was shocked. She held out her hand and said, "Hello Emily. I am your twin Rebecca Shaw." I nearly fell over. Helena took us to…I'm not quite sure and more or less drugged us until we were convinced we were each other. Not knowing what was going on, Helena returned Rebecca to here as me, and sent me back to wherever I was with another round of drugs to erase her from my memories. So apparently Rebecca was who you were engaged to, and it was Rebecca who Diego killed in the ballroom." I paused for a moment to catch my breath before continuing, "Once I learned about an Emily Quartermaine who was my twin sister, I started to come here. On my way here I met Ethan Lovett, and well you know that part of the story. On the plane to Paris I met Aaron. Although you might know him better as Alexander Lewis or maybe Zander Smith." I smiled briefly as Elizabeth gasped. "In Paris I discovered I was pregnant. Aaron and I were dating at the time. By the way he didn't remember me either, but that's another story. So we married and two months after that I gave birth to Nicole. For a few years things were quiet. Aaron worked as a lawyer and I worked in the hospital. When Nicole was about six, she is now nine, I began to get really bad headaches, and I was remembering things that didn't make sense, like my mother who Rebecca never met or even knew what she looked like. I was afraid I had cancer or an inoperable tumor and I was going to die and leave my baby. One day while Nicole was at school and I was home I passed out right in the middle of our living room. Aaron found me, thankfully before Nicole returned home. I looked right at him and called him "Zander?" Aaron looked rather confused and I told him everything. That my name is Emily Quartermaine and that his name is Zander Smith and that we were once married, that I was supposed to be attending a ball with Nikolas who he knew I was in love with. Aaron was very calm, while I'm babbling like a lunatic. He got on the computer, got a link to Port Charles and checked on Emily Quartermaine. I was shocked to hear that I was dead. Then I remembered Helena, the drugs and my brief meeting with Rebecca. I was also shocked to hear that you and Liz had had a baby, and named her after me of all names in the world. Finally when I heard that you two were getting married I realized I needed to come back and set everything straight. I also didn't want you to hate Rebecca, or me for what I had said and done. I'm sorry about all that, but if you had the kind of life I had believed I had, the life Rebecca really did, you would have acted the same way. All Becky wanted was what I had, Friends, a loving family, a great job, and a devoted boyfriend. She finally had it and Diego came and took it all away." I paused panting. "I'm guessing the drugs that Helena used were supposed to last forever but for some reason the effect wore off. I spent months in my bed sobbing over everything that happened. I could have been nicer and then maybe I'd be in Port Charles when my real memories returned. I could have been there for grandfather and for Lucky. I was stuck in a foreign country, with a daughter that thought my name was Rebecca Amber Shaw, and Aaron who didn't even know his real name. I also hated myself for what I had done. I wondered if I was under the effect of drugs again. For nearly eight years I had been Rebecca Shaw. Aaron and I had to keep all this a secret because if the people thought I was crazy, I could be a threat to my daughter and I refuse to lose her. I love her more than anything." Upon hearing that Nicole left Aaron's lap and came over to me, and clung to my shirt, "So Aaron and I decided to come back, get what we needed, explain everything, and return home."

Nikolas looked shocked, and Elizabeth looked like she was going to pass out at any moment. "How come Aaron doesn't know he's Zander?" Elizabeth whispered.

Aaron answered that. "Surprisingly, I survived the shooting that you set up. I wanted to get back to Emily. So I left the hospital I had been in and went off to get back to Port Charles. The taxi I was in got into a crash and I was left with amnesia. I was taken in by a family who lost their daughter in the crash and they renamed me Aaron after the father's grandfather. I regained my memories about a year or so after Emily regained hers."

Nikolas glared at Aaron this time, "Than why do you go by Aaron and Rebecca?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "I've been Aaron for a real long time. Plus Becky and I are known as Aaron and Rebecca. Also we wanted to make sure that we could remain with custody of Nikki. If we started changing our names and everything she could be taken from us."

Nikolas said, "You said you needed something. What do you need?"

I answered, "Well, forgiveness for one thing. Also I want you to sign away your custody rights to Nicole so Aaron can adopt her."

"You want to take my daughter away from me, and expect forgiveness!" Nikolas yelled.

"She's only biologically yours. Aaron has been her father since the day she was born." I yelled back.

"I don't want him raising my kid!" Nikolas cried.

"I don't want you raising mine." Aaron retorted. "Haven't you been raising Cameron in this crypt?"

"I raise my son just fine." Elizabeth yelled, "You have no rights over him."

"And Nikolas has none over my daughter!" Aaron cried.

Our fights stopped suddenly as Nicole began to sob, still clutching my shirt. "I want Zander to be my daddy, not Nikolas." She sobbed at me.

"I know." I turned to Nikolas. "We will be here for another two weeks, I will want the papers signed by then, if not I'll get a court order and make you."

Aaron and I turned to leave when Elizabeth asked, "Where are you going?"

I turned, "I plan to visit Lucky, Jason, and my family. Not that's any of your business."

The three of us turned away and left Wyndermere. Our first stop was to be the Quartermaine mansion. I think it is time to explain all to them. Plus I want my mom to meet her granddaughter and Grandfather to meet his great-granddaughter. Maybe it will help him recover. Oh I hope so.

A/N: Blame my mom for such a fast update, don't expect the next one to be as fast. My fingers hurt form typing as does my back from the crappy way I sit at my computer. Not to mention it is 3:54 A.M. eastern time (New York). So that's it for now

Next up: Rebecca, Aaron, and Nicole visit the Quartermaines.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was scared. When it came to Nikolas and Elizabeth I didn't even care. But going home to my family, I was terrified.

"Becky, it's your family. They will understand." Aaron told me.

"Did you hear when I explained things to Nikolas and Liz? I still don't completely understand everything." I whined.

"Mama, who is in your family?" Nicole asked.

I paused for a moment, "Well, my mom your grandmother, my grandfather, your great-grandfather, and my aunt, your great-aunt. A few others I think, a few second cousins. I really don't know for sure."

Aaron looked at the piece of paper he was holding, "Maybe you being here can help Edward."

"I don't see how." I muttered.

Aaron looked up, "Didn't you say that he wanted Rebecca to also call him grandfather."

As we made our way up to the door I reached into my pocket to makes sure I still had the proof that I was Emily in my pocket.

Nicole rang the bell, and Alice answered the door. She recognized me, "Miss Emily…I mean Miss Rebecca. Come in."

As we walked in I said, "You were right the first time Alice."

She looked at me confused. "It's a long story." I replied, "Is my family here?"

Alice nodded, "In there." She pointed to the main room.

Aaron held my hand as we entered the room. Almost everyone was there, My mom, grandfather, aunt, step-uncle, and two cousins.

"Hi." I said very uncertainly.

Mom stared at me for a moment, like she was seeing me for the first time. "Rebecca."

I hated this, I had done such terrible things when I believed I was her. "No, Mom. It's me, it's Emily."

Mom looked at me with tears in her eyes, "Don't try Rebecca, my daughter is dead."

I looked helplessly at Aaron. He replied, "I am Zander Smith."

My mom shook her head, "Zander Smith is dead, as is Emily Quartermaine. I don't know why you two are here, but please leave."

I pulled the gold locket out of my pocket, "This was Emily's wasn't it?"

"Why did you steal it?" Mom cried.

"I can't steal what's mine!" I yelled back, "You gave it to me after you and Dad adopted me. It has my initials engraved on it, but I never wore it because I hated and was embarrassed by my middle name." I held up the locket with the letters "E S B Q" clearly visible. "Only four people know my middle name, I never even told Liz, Lucky, or even Nikolas my full name."

"Prove it." Mom said angrily, "What's Emily's middle name?"

I frowned, "Let's see if anyone else can figure it out? Emily's middle name starts will an "S" anyone wanna take a crack at it?"

Dillon shrugged "Sally?"

Lulu brushed her long blond hair over her shoulder, "Samantha?"

Luke said. "Sarah?"

Tracey rolled her eyes, "Suzanne?"

Edward just shook his head slowly, it broke my heart.

"All wrong, my full name is Emily Sakura Bowen-Quartermaine. Sakura is Japanese for Cherry Blossom." I explained.

My mom looked shocked, "I don't understand."

I gave her the same basic run-down that I had told Nikolas and Elizabeth, as well as Aaron's issue.

Tracey stared at me, "That sounds very unbelievable."

Aaron grinned, "I'd be the first to say that if it wasn't all true. She's really Emily and I'm really Zander."

"Most of Aaron's memory has returned, but not all of it." I explained, "That's partly why he still goes by Aaron."

Mom looked closely at me, "So my baby didn't die horribly."

"No mom, she didn't." I whispered. "But someone else's baby did." I held Nicole's hand, "And this is my baby. Nicole Laura Lewis."

"So I'm guessing that it is Nikolas's child." Luke stated.

"Only in the biological sense." Aaron mumbled.

"Aaron, not now." I said, "Yes, Nicole is Nikolas's child."

"Only biologically." Nicole stated mimicking Aaron's statement. "Aaron's my daddy."

"We came here because we want Nikolas to give up his parental rights, so I can legally adopt Nicole." Aaron said.

Mom asked, "Are you guys planning to return to France?"

I shrugged, "I don't know mom. It really depends on how things go. We won't be gone forever though, we'll come back for holidays and stuff. In fact one reason we came back is for Grandfather, we thought Nicole might make him feel better."

Grandfather gave me a brief smile and said, "Nicole?"

I gave Nicole a push, "Go hug your great-grandfather."

Nicole went over to Edward and gave him a hug, "It's nice to meet you great-grandpa Edward."

I smiled at the way she talks. I'm just glad she didn't say it in French.

"Emily, why did you wait so long?" Mom asked.

"Well, I was upset with what I had done, and then Zander regained his memories and I wanted to find the right time to explain things to Nicole. I wanted to wait until I knew she could handle everything." I explained.

"How old is she?" Tracey asked.

"Nine, almost ten." Nicole asked. "My birthday is June 26th."

Aaron checked his watch, "Becky. It's getting late."

"Mom, is Jason still here?" I asked.

Mom sighed, "Yes, still in the same place. Emily he has changed a lot since you left. I don't know if you seeing him is a good idea."

"Mom, I have to. I came here to see my family, Nikolas, Liz, Lucky, and Jason. I need to tell him." I pointed out.

Edward gave me a depressive look, "No go."

I went over to grandfather and gave him a kiss, "I'll be back grandfather. I promise."

A/N: yes…short I know, just bear with me. Next up Emily goes to see Jason.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Normal disclaimers I do not own General Hospital, at the moment I wish I did more than ever. This story is soon done only about three more chapters which I will try to get out as soon as possible. Please review.

I could not stop my hand from shaking. As much as I could remember, Jason was not a huge fan of Rebecca, but he loved Emily. He loved me. After he suffered a brain injury after a car accident, the only people of our family he even cared the littlest bit about were my Grandmother Lila, and me.

"This is stupid. He'll never believe this!" I cried, "I'm still struggling to believe it myself."

Aaron shrugged, "Do you know how to prove who you are?"

"That's the big problem. I'm not sure what Jason remembers. After you left he had some other brain problems resulting from the original injury, and I don't know what effect that had on his memories." I whined.

"Mama, don't whine." The voice of reason, my daughter. "You always say that never solves anything."

Aaron held my hand, "Knock…you'll never know anything until you try."

That's why I married him. I knocked on the door that I used to be able to sometimes walk right through. Back when I was Emily Quartermaine…not who I am now.

The door opened, Jason stood there with a gun pointed at my head. His face was as usual expressionless. "Whoa, Jason. I'm not here to hurt you, so could you please point the gun someplace else?" I said.

Jason stared at me with his blue eyes. Thankfully he put the gun away. "What do you want?"

"Do you remember who I am?"

He did not look happy, "Rebecca."

"Not quite."

"I'm not in the mood for games. I've got a lot of things on my mind."

"Could we come in, please?"

Jason moved aside to let us in. I noticed the same two pictures on his mantle, one of me, and one of Michael, now in his mid-twenties. I also noticed a model of a motorcycle. That belonged to Jake, I knew. I remember him playing with it a lot.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, maybe I should start off with this. Jason, I'm not Rebecca."

"Really? Are you are triplet?"

"No. Jason I'm Emily."

"That is the biggest lie I've ever heard. Emily is dead, and it's my fault."

I looked at Aaron for help. "Tell him about Canada."

"Canada?" I asked.

"You and me and him at the border to Canada. We were the only three people there." Aaron explained.

It took me a bit to remember exactly what happened. "Jason, you found me at the border into Canada, with Zander Smith. You were going to shoot him, but I told you that I wasn't hurt, that he didn't hurt me, and to let him go. You let him go, and took me back to Port Charles. The first place we went was the hospital, to see A.J. after he had practically drunk himself to death after I had been taken. I held both your hands and was happy to be with my brothers."

Jason stared at me, "I really don't believe this."

I started to tell him the same story I had told Nikolas, Elizabeth, and my family but he stopped me, "I really don't need to know." He said, "I do have some questions."

"Go ahead." I replied.

"Where have you been living for the past few years?"

"France. Like Robin had been." That answer was another attempt to prove who I am.

"Why did you come back now?"

"Because I heard about Nikolas and Liz, plus I want Nikolas to sign away his parental rights to my daughter so that Aaron can legally adopt her."

For the first time Jason looked at my little daughter. "What's her name?"

"Nicole Laura."

"I thought you would have named her after your mother."

"I still believed I was Rebecca at the time of her birth, so I named her after her father and grandmother."

"Only biologically," Nicole stated.

Jason shook his head, "How long have you had your memories?"

"Only a few years. There are still a few pieces missing but the doctor I went to said that they should return with time."

"What about Aaron, why do you call him that anyway?"

"Because Zander has very little memories of his life. He only remembers pieces here and there. There is a lot missing that he can't recall. In fact he said he has no memories of his mother and can't recall what Peter looked like. Since he doesn't remember Zander he prefers to go by Aaron."

"What do you go by?"

"In France? Rebecca Quartermaine-Lewis."

"You use Quartermaine?"

"It is my last name. Has been since I was adopted."

"You still go by Rebecca."

"Security reasons. If I came up with this story and started using a different name, people could label me as insane, and since Aaron is part of it, we could lose custody of Nicole."

"Did you see mom yet?"

"Yeah, I was there yesterday afternoon."

"So you saw grandfather."

"Yes. He got to meet Nicole."

"How did you prove to them that you are really Emily?"

I blushed, "My middle name."

"You have a middle name?"

"Yes, it's Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"It's Japanese…for cherry blossom."

"Did you hear about Lucky and Sam?"

"Just that they were dating when he got in the accident."

"They don't think he will wake up."

"I'm planning to see him."

"How long to you intend to stay here?"

"Until Nikolas signs the papers. Or two months…whichever comes faster. We need to return by September, Nicole had school and all."

"Why can't you stay here?"

Now that was a line I'd never expect to hear out of Jason's mouth, I stuttered, "B-b-because, I h-have a l-l-life there. A-a-aaron and N-nicole a-also have a l-life t-t-there."

"I want you to stay."

"Now that I know who I am we can always come back for holidays and during the summer."

Jason looked at me before wrapping me in a hug, "Emily I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I love you." I said, hugging him back.

Aaron held out his hand to Jason, "All forgiven?"

I was guessing he was referring to all he had done when he was Xander.

Jason shook his hand, "All forgiven."

I smiled, "Jason I have to go visit Lucky…but I'll come see you again before we leave."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

As we left Nicole said, "Bye-bye Uncle Jason!"

Jason smiled and replied, "Bye Nicole."

A/N: Jason may seem a little OOC but this is several years in the future

Next Chapter: Emily on her own visits Lucky.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Since I know how I want this to end gonna try and get the last couple chapters out…yes only this chapter and an epilogue…enjoy and please review. Oh and I still don't own anything, as of now I damn well wish I did.

I walked into the hospital. I knew this place. I'd been here millions of times since I lived in Port Charles. For many reasons, for my own injuries or even the times I worked here as Emily or Rebecca. Things seemed different to me. Then I remembered, the hospital had been destroyed by a fire and had to be rebuilt.

I started to make my way over to the Nurse's Station when a voice asked, "Why are you here?"

I recognized Elizabeth's voice, "What do you care?"

"Rebecca just tell me why you are back here?"

"I told you I'm Emily, and I'm here to visit the final Musketeer."

"I still don't believe you."

"I killed Conner after he raped me. He looked just like Nikolas, he was really the husband of that psycho Mary, who killed Sage in my own house while gunning for me."

Liz stared at me her mouth hanging open. "So you really are Emily."

"Seems so. Can you tell me where Lucky's room is?"

"He's in ICU. He flat-lined last night." Elizabeth's voice catched, "It's the fifth time he's done that in the past year. The next time we might not be able to bring him back."

"I'd like to see him."

"Okay."

Being an Intern I've seen some really bad things. Also I've seen friends in really bad situations, such as being shot or some other problem, but I wasn't even remotely prepared for this.

Lucky lay on the bed, quiet, unmoving. A tube was in his mouth, and an IV was in his arm, which was very thin. He didn't even seem human, he seemed more like a wax dummy.

"This can't be real." I whispered.

"I know it's terrible." A voice behind us said.

I turned around to see Sam standing there. "Jason called me and said you'd be here. He also said that you're not Rebecca, you're Emily."

"I didn't know you and Jason still talked." I commented.

"The break-up was mutual. We're still friends." Sam shrugged.

"Is there any chance I could talk to Lucky alone?" I asked.

Elizabeth walked out, "Whatever."

I glanced at Sam, "I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me." She said and walked off.

I sat next to Lucky, "Hi Lucky. It's Emily. Don't think I'm here to take you to heaven or anything, mostly because I'm not dead. Neither are you as far as I can tell. You were one of the closest to Rebecca, besides Ethan and Nikolas. You loved her right? I think you were. How do I know this? Because I was Rebecca, how did this happen? Helena who else? While Nikolas was in the stable with Spencer, Helena came up behind me and dragged me into one of the many secret passages where I met the real Rebecca. Helena drugged both of us up so much that I believed that I was Rebecca and vice-versa. So it was Rebecca who Nikolas was engaged to and who Diego strangled. It was me Emily who was rude and disrespectful to all these people who were my best friends." I held Lucky's hand up to my cheek, "It feels so weird to see you like this. You have no idea how much I hurt right now. To know what I did to all of you hurts me more than I'll ever admit to anyone. I guess I should mention this, I'm married…to Zander Smith, although he also suffers from amnesia, so he goes by Aaron Lewis. I also have a daughter, biologically she is Nikolas's so I named her Nicole Laura. Yep, her middle name is your mother's." I set down Lucky's hand and began to stoke through his long brown hair, "I saw my family. I convinced them by telling them my middle name. If you ever want to know ask your dad or Lulu, I'm fully embarrassed by it. Well, for Nikolas and Liz, well telling them about us, the four Musketeers. I wish I could have been her sooner. Maybe then I could have helped you. How could you do this to yourself?" Tears began to stream down my face, "You nearly killed Lulu, do you know that? Why can't you wake up? What do I need to do to get you to awaken?" I lay my head on his chest where I could hear the slow rhythm of his heart. "Please Lucky. We need you, your sons need you. Isn't quite obvious that Sam loves you a whole lot? Please wake up!" I cried harder, I was nearly sobbing.

I lay there sobbing, listening to his heartbeat, that made my tears subside, knowing that he was still alive. I felt something touch a piece of my newly shortened hair. I looked up to see no one in the room with me. I looked up at Lucky to see his brown eyes regarding me curiously. I could see that he was desperate to speak, but the tube wouldn't allow it. "Did you hear what I said?" I asked.

Lucky nodded, he took my hand and traced an 'E' on my palm.

I saw a call button near Lucky's head. I knew that would summon someone to the room. I pressed it a few times.

Elizabeth was the first to enter, "Geez Emily what…" she stopped short when she saw Lucky's eyes open. Not just opened but showing emotion. At that moment they looked distressed.

Elizabeth recovered fairly quickly, "I'm going to get Doctor Drake and Sam." She ran out.

"Lucky, I missed you." I said. I could see the briefest smile on his face. I guess he missed me too.

Patrick came rushing me followed by Sam and Liz. "I see someone woke up." Patrick said. He checked over Lucky. "Lucky, I am still a little worried considering you flatlined last night. I'm going to keep the tube in for a bit, promise me you won't try to remove it."

Lucky held up his hand like he was promising. I could tell though he was very frustrated about being unable to talk.

Sam threw herself at Lucky, "Oh Lucky, I was so scared I lost you last night. I love you so much." She turned to me, "Thank you so much, Emily."

"I didn't do anything." I said.

"Yes you did, you brought him back…Thank you." Sam said.

"You're welcome." I replied. I left the room.

Smiling I made it outside the hospital, where Aaron and Nicole were waiting.

"Something good?" Aaron asked.

"Lucky woke up." I looked up and smiled, "I think an angel decided it was the right time."

A/N: One more chapter coming up and then I would have actually finished a fanfic…don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

A/N: Okay final installment of The Truth Revealed. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to review. I love you all who stayed throughout the long waits between chapters. I love you-Faith Elizabeth Cassidine.

I don't know why Elizabeth wanted to see me before the wedding, and I mean in the church. I left Aaron and Nicole with my family in the church while I went off in search of Elizabeth.

After asking I found her. I couldn't deny how beautiful she looked. Her dress of course was pure white, and strapless. It had an empire waist making her look a little taller then she was. Her brown curls were covered by her lacy veil. "Emily, I'm glad you could come."

"But you didn't want Rebecca." I replied.

"As you well know, Rebecca and I didn't exactly get along." Elizabeth grinned, "In fact I have something to ask."

"Shoot."

"Okay, my sister was supposed to be here, but for some reason she couldn't be here. So could you take her place?"

"As…?"

"As my maid, well I guess you'd be matron -of-honour. I have her dress and you two are about the same size."

"Uh…" was the best response I could come up with.

"You seem shocked." Elizabeth said with a small smirk on her face.

"You hated me."

"I hated Rebecca, I never hated Emily. She was…is my best friend."

I picked up the dress she wanted me to wear. "I would be honoured to be a part of your wedding."

This is the way I always pictured things. Of course I always thought I'd be the one marrying Nikolas, but if it wasn't me I'd want Liz to be the next choice.

After the service Nikolas pulled me aside, "I can't give up my rights."

"Nikolas, you'll be able to see her, now that I have to come back, but Aaron really wants to adopt Nicole, and he can't unless you sign away the rights."

"Must you return to France?"

"Yes. We established a life there, we have jobs and things. Plus Nicole has school and a lot of friends."

"You could get jobs here. Plus Nicole is the same age as Angel, and Emma and Josslyn are only a little older than her."

"Maybe next year. For now we need to go back."

Nikolas's eyes began to tear, "I missed you, the real you, Emily."

"I figured as much. You told me, Rebecca."

"At first I tried to make you her. I mean her you."

"The problem Nikolas is that you never tried to see Rebecca for who she really was, you just saw me as a replacement for the girl you lost."

Nikolas looked at me, "Okay I'll sign the papers, but I do still want to be a part of her life."

"You always will be. I can't keep her from you now that she knows the truth." I grabbed Nikolas's hand, "I really did love you. At a time I really loved you."

"Me too."

(One Year Later)

"Where's my great-granddaughter?" Edward mumbled

"With her sister last time she called." I replied.

I had kept my word to Nikolas. Aaron, Nicole, and I had returned to Port Charles only a few weeks ago. I once again am working at the hospital. I just feel so like at home there.

My relationships with my friends will never be what they were. I still feel closest to Lucky, Liz and Nikolas, but we can't be what we were. Lucky is slowly recovering, doctors say there is a long road but he's strong. I feel that Liz and Nikolas want me to be the same way I was when Diego killed Rebecca, but I can't.

Aaron's memories are returning being here. If I had known that would have helped I would have returned years ago. Nicole loves it here. She spends more time with Angel then any one of us. I guess she adores having a sister that's practically her age.

Jason is the hardest to deal with. He constantly wants to see me, yet cannot bring himself to come to our house, since for now we are staying at the Quartermaine's. Jason still is not exactly a family person.

"When she return?"

"This is a Nikolas weekend, she'll be back Monday morning."

Grandfather pouted. He looks like a child when he does that.

I shook my head and wandered outside. I made the right choice. This is home.

I…Emily Sakura Quartermaine-Lewis was officially home.


End file.
